Mario Millennium Series
by LordYoyo
Summary: Mario and friends meet over an aerial crisis and party their way through sports and racing. However, there's a bigger threat that awaits...and it's time for you to revisit it!
1. Oceanic Crisis

Mario Millennium Series - Humor/Parody  
  
FANFICTION.NET  
  
~Prologue~  
  
Mario and friends meet over an aerial crisis and party their way through sports and racing. However, there's a bigger threat that awaits...and it's time for you to revisit it!  
  
~Note~  
  
This fanfic's chapters are written over many different parts of time. Some were written back a while back. Some were written more recently. But I'm finally sending this in. Enjoy the humor! Chapters are recently named, unlike their content.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Oceanic Crisis (July 1999)  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Mario: I wonder if Yoshi is O.K. in the terrible storm on Yoshi's Island.  
  
Mario: Donkey Kong went somewhere and got lost. I wonder if he is OK after he went the wrong direction?  
  
Mario: I also hear that Peach was sent a letter by an anonymous writer that she was stupid.  
  
Mario: And now I hear that Luigi and Wario aren't coming to my party, but why?  
  
Mario: Now that I'm at the party already and no one else has arrived, I might as well go rescue Yoshi.  
  
(Mario's plane flies across the ocean to Yoshi's Island, when his plane suddenly gets hit by the massive storm, and also trapped in the fog. His plane starts to drop.)  
  
Mario: Ahhh! My plane is dropping! I must phone Yoshi!  
  
(Yoshi recieves the call.)  
  
Mario: Here we go again...  
  
Yoshi: This is the great green Yoshi. Who is this?  
  
Mario: Hello, Yoshi. This is Mario.   
  
Yoshi: Hey, Mario! What's up?  
  
Mario: My plane crashed into the sea, but this plane can float!  
  
Yoshi: Well, that's a strange plane? Why?  
  
Mario: I don't know, but find a way to save me! I was trying to find you to see if you were all right from the storm. Is there any way?  
  
Yoshi: Where are you?  
  
Mario: I don't know, but I can see your island.  
  
Yoshi: Okay, I'll come right away.  
  
Mario: Also, I'm going to kill my brother Luigi!   
  
(While Yoshi and Mario were having their conversation, Peach saw the letter and thought the letter was from Mario and called Donkey Kong to come after surfing the internet (who went to her castle by accident).  
  
Peach: Come here right now.  
  
Donkey Kong: I'm coming.  
  
Peach: I think Mario wrote this letter.  
  
(Donkey Kong read it):  
  
You are so stupid, Peach. You were very dumb. Very dumb.  
  
From: The King of Dumb Koopas  
  
Donkey Kong: I agree.  
  
Peach: Let's find him and kill him.  
  
Donkey Kong: He's in the middle of Yoshi's Ocean.  
  
Peach: You mean he's with Yoshi right now?  
  
Donkey Kong: Yes. I saw it on the internet.   
  
(Peach's internet detects random news in just a few seconds)  
  
Peach: Now let's go and kill them! Good job for finding them. Now let's go!  
  
(While Peach and Donkey Kong were starting to leave):  
  
Wario: We're getting lots of coins and stars. We're getting rich!  
  
Luigi: I know. I'm glad we didn't go to my brother's party yet.  
  
(Luigi goes on the internet.)  
  
Wario: You check out how to get more stars while I get more stars. I really want to buy a cake to eat.  
  
Luigi: Oh no you won't. Um, Um, Um, you punk!  
  
Wario: What's the matter, Luigi?  
  
Luigi: I found out Donkey Kong stole some coins from us. And we're going to steal them back!  
  
Wario: Then we'll go to the party and show them what's up!  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Please R&R (read and review) this fanfic! A comment means you've read it and that means a lot for me to know you people actually read them! Thanks! - YoyoYoshi 


	2. Party!

Mario Millennium Series - Humor/Parody  
  
FANFICTION.NET  
  
~Prologue~  
  
Mario and friends meet over an aerial crisis and party their way through sports and racing. However, there's a bigger threat that awaits...and it's time for you to revisit it!  
  
~Note~  
  
This fanfic's chapters are written over many different parts of time. Some were written back a while back. Some were written more recently. But I'm finally sending this in. Enjoy the humor! Chapters are recently named, unlike their content.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Party! (July 1999)  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
(Yoshi finds out that Donkey Kong was going to kill them before he went to save Mario. Donkey Kong finds out Luigi is coming. And Luigi finds out Yoshi will get them. Peach goes to kill Mario, Wario goes to steal Peach's coins, and Mario goes to kill his brother, Luigi. While that happens, Peach, Wario, and Mario run around in circles. When Toad, Bowser, Koopa Troopa, and the Boo found out, they challenged something. They told the government that they will battle. (the 6 of them) Whoever gets the most stars and coins wins. They would have teamwork. Whoever wins gets to do almost anything to the others. If anyone goes to Toad, they will get a star if they give Toad 20 coins. If anyone goes to Bowser, he would steal a star from one of them. If anyone goes to Koopa Troopa, he will give one of them 10, 20 or 30 coins! If anyone goes to Boo, he will steal coins for them or if they want to steal a star, he can get 50 coins from them! If they stop somewhere, they mostly would be given coins from the Blue Yoshi, unless you lose coins from the Red Yoshi. They can also get 20 coins, go for a Chance Game, or get splatted by Toad's Attacks! First Koopa Troopa needed them to see who will get head starts. They rolled a die. Yoshi had a 10, Mario 9, Peach 8, Donkey Kong 7, Wario 2, Luigi 1. Note that Wario and Luigi had 7 stars and 70 coins at thebeginning. Yoshi moves and he gets 1,100 stars and 1,000 coins in just the first minute! Then Mario gets the same thing!)  
  
Yoshi and Mario: We're getting rich!  
  
Luigi and Wario: Yeah right, NOT!  
  
Peach and Donkey Kong: We're going to beat you up!  
  
(Then Peach goes and she only goes two meters in the minute because she accidentally trips on a bannana peel. Then Donkey Kong does the same thing. Wario forgot his map so he accidently went the wrong way and Luigi did the same. Then they all get teleported to a place. Where are they going now?)  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Please R&R (read and review) this fanfic! A comment means you've read it and that means a lot for me to know you people actually read them! Thanks! - YoyoYoshi 


	3. Mario Kart Again

Mario Millennium Series - Humor/Parody  
  
FANFICTION.NET  
  
~Prologue~  
  
Mario and friends meet over an aerial crisis and party their way through sports and racing. However, there's a bigger threat that awaits...and it's time for you to revisit it!  
  
~Note~  
  
This fanfic's chapters are written over many different parts of time. Some were written back a while back. Some were written more recently. But I'm finally sending this in. Enjoy the humor! Chapters are recently named, unlike their content.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Mario Kart Again (February 26th, 2000)  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
(They all find themselves in a go-kart, and on the racetrack. They found out both Toad and Bowser had started the race 20 seconds ago..and they were on Rainbow Road. Exhausted, they ran for it, and Yoshi risked the shortcut, so he could have a lead. After 1 lap...)  
  
Yoshi: I rock! (He was in 1st)  
  
Toad: I'm real close to you now! I'm only 5 seconds behind 1st!(He was in 2nd)  
  
Bowser: Not so fast! No one can get higher than 4th now! (3rd)  
  
Luigi: No way! I'm only about 15 seconds behind you, Bowser! (4th)  
  
Donkey Kong: No way! I'll beat up Luigi! (5th)  
  
Wario: No, I can recover! (6th)  
  
Peach: No, that's-se-calm! (7th)   
  
Mario: No, I wish I didn't eat so much pasta...(8th)  
  
(After one more lap...)  
  
Toad: I recover quick, do I? (1st, 1 second ahead of Yoshi)  
  
Yoshi: What the heck? (2nd, 1 second ahead of Luigi)  
  
Luigi: HAHA! I like taking shortcuts!(3rd, 15 seconds ahead of Bowser)  
  
Bowser: What the heck? He is too slow to put up shortcuts!(4th, 5 seconds ahead of Donkey Kong)  
  
Donkey Kong: Are you talking to me? (5th, 1 second ahead of Yoyo Yoshi)  
  
Yoyo Yoshi: Did anyone even know I entered the race? (6th, 15 seconds ahead of Wario)  
  
Wario: Who's Yoyo Yoshi? (7th, 5 seconds ahead of Peach)  
  
Peach: Is Yoyo Yoshi the Yoshi who started PVGHQ and Maroshimon World? (8th, 20 seconds ahead of Mario)  
  
Mario: Yeah, I guess. (8th, 63 seconds behind leader Toad)  
  
(At the finish line...)  
  
Yoyo Yoshi: I am good!! (Yoyo Yoshi gets 7 seconds ahead of Toad, because of a shortcut)  
  
Toad: No! I'm better! (He got 2nd, 6 seconds ahead of Yoshi)  
  
Yoshi: I can't believe I only got 3rd! (He was in 3rd, and was 5 seconds ahead of Luigi)   
  
Luigi: I wish I could prove it to Mario better...(He was in 4th, and was 25 seconds ahead of Donkey Kong)  
  
Donkey Kong: Yeah! I took the lead from Bowser! (He was in 5th, and beat Bowser by 2 seconds)  
  
Bowser: No! But that slow Mario! Ahah! (He was in 6th, and beat Wario by 25 seconds)  
  
Wario: No! But I shall fry Mario! (He was in 7th, and beat Peach by 10 seconds)  
  
Peach: At least I beat Mario...but I'm not made to be a racer, I'm made to be a princess. (She was in 8th, and beat Mario by 35 seconds)  
  
Mario: No, I need to eat more pasta! (He was in 9th, and when Yoyo Yoshi went for another lap for fun, and Yoyo Yoshi overlapped Mario and won by 9 seconds, and Yoshi won by 3 seconds, but Toad lost by 1)  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Please R&R (read and review) this fanfic! A comment means you've read it and that means a lot for me to know you people actually read them! Thanks! - YoyoYoshi 


	4. Shameful Quest

Mario Millennium Series - Humor/Parody  
  
FANFICTION.NET  
  
~Prologue~  
  
Mario and friends meet over an aerial crisis and party their way through sports and racing. However, there's a bigger threat that awaits...and it's time for you to revisit it!  
  
~Note~  
  
This fanfic's chapters are written over many different parts of time. Some were written back a while back. Some were written more recently. But I'm finally sending this in. Enjoy the humor! Chapters are recently named, unlike their content.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Shameful Quest (March 23, 2000)  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Mario: No way I am giving in this way! I want a fighting tournament!  
  
Luigi: I'm ready!  
  
Yoyo Yoshi: ME TOO!  
  
Donkey Kong: Count me in!  
  
Bowser: You sick losers....  
  
Wario: You call me A LOSER?  
  
Yoshi: Don't forget me!  
  
(Suddenly Link pops up from somewhere!)  
  
Link: Count me in!  
  
Toad: I'll be helping here! First, Mario Mario vs. Luigi vs. Yoyo Yoshi versus Donkey Kong! 3, 2, 1, LET THE BATTLE BEGIN! Hey Yoshi you and that green sword guy go and announce the moves!  
  
Link: Hey I'm Link!  
  
Toad: Alright Link.  
  
Yoshi: And Yoyo Yoshi ground pounds on all three of them, sending them all out of the stadium...oh no! The stadium is exploding! Let's go!  
  
Link: And Mario, Luigi and Donkey Kong is out!  
  
Toad: So all 3 of you will have a battle which includes Yoyo Yoshi! 3, 2, 1, go!  
  
Peach: Hi Toad!  
  
Toad: Would you want to help with the moves?  
  
Peach: Sure, but what is a move?  
  
Toad: Anyway...oh and Yoyo Yoshi licks them all into an egg...  
  
Peach: ...and what is going on? Looks dangerous. *winks*  
  
Toad: And Yoyo Yoshi kicks them all into a river!  
  
(And all 3 go outside to see the 6 fighters' looks.)  
  
Mario: I could have won!  
  
Luigi Me too!  
  
Yoshi: Me three!  
  
(Suddenly Yoshi1466 pops up)  
  
Yoshi1466: I can beat you!  
  
Yoyo Yoshi: Hey about a kart race?  
  
Mario: I am good!  
  
Luigi: Yeah right...you're too fat!  
  
Mario: We'll see about that!  
  
Toad: Add me in the first race!  
  
Bowser: Let's go play some golf.  
  
Wario: Yeah, I can beat them any time!  
  
Luigi: SO Mario, me, Yoyo Yoshi, Yoshi1466 and Toad will race?  
  
Yoyo Yoshi: Yes.  
  
Peach: Could I play golf?  
  
Yoyo Yoshi: Sure, but don't get kidnapped by Bowser!  
  
(Bowser bursts out laughing)  
  
Bowser: Nah, I won't. Not this time.  
  
Wario: Yeah.  
  
Yoshi: I want some golf!  
  
Donkey Kong: I'll have a kart race with that funny looking mushroom.  
  
Toad: Hey that's me!  
  
Donkey Kong: Sorry Toad.  
  
(Kart Race)  
  
Mario: Race time! I can beat all of you!  
  
Toad: No I am the fastest!  
  
Donkey Kong: No way!  
  
Yoyo Yoshi: Let's just begin the race on Rainbow Road.  
  
Luigi: Yeah!  
  
Yoshi1466: OK, let's begin! 3, 2, 1, GO!  
  
(After 1 lap....)  
  
Yoyo Yoshi: I am fast! (He was in 1st place, and 5 seconds ahead of Yoshi1466, and meanwhile...)  
  
(Golf Tournament)  
  
Peach: Could I go first?  
  
Yoshi: Well, you can...  
  
Wario: I'll go first!  
  
Bowser: Wario, you can go first.  
  
(And it begins...)  
  
Wario: I am good! I hit it on the green on this par 4 in one shot!  
  
Peach: My turn.   
  
(Peach hits ball and as it lands...)   
  
Peach: Nice shot isn't it?  
  
The Others: NO WAY!  
  
Peach: Hey, calm down!  
  
(Meanwhile...the Kart Race)  
  
Yoshi1466: I can't believe they are so slow! But I need to catch up with Yoyo Yoshi! (He was in 2nd place, and 15 seconds ahead of Toad)  
  
Toad: Wow, those Yoshis are fast! (He was in 3rd place, and 15 seconds ahead of Luigi)  
  
Luigi: See I told you I am better than my brother Mario! (He was in 4th place, and 5 seconds ahead of Donkey Kong)  
  
Donkey Kong: Mario is no match for me in speed! (He was in 5th place, 15 seconds ahead of Mario)  
  
Mario: I must eat more pasta to beat Luigi! (He was in last place, and 55 seconds behind leader Yoyo Yoshi, and meanwhile in the Golf Tournament...)  
  
Bowser: It's my turn! (He uses the golf club to hit both Peach and the golf ball 300 yards away)  
  
Peach: OUCH!  
  
Yoshi: I'll show you!   
  
(Yoshi licks Bowser and spits him out 500 yards away, and off into the water. Bowser swims back and is very furious)  
  
Bowser: You dummy!  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Please R&R (read and review) this fanfic! A comment means you've read it and that means a lot for me to know you people actually read them! Thanks! - YoyoYoshi 


	5. Shameful Quest II

Mario Millennium Series - Humor/Parody  
  
FANFICTION.NET  
  
~Prologue~  
  
Mario and friends meet over an aerial crisis and party their way through sports and racing. However, there's a bigger threat that awaits...and it's time for you to revisit it!  
  
~Note~  
  
This fanfic's chapters are written over many different parts of time. Some were written back a while back. Some were written more recently. But I'm finally sending this in. Enjoy the humor! Chapters are recently named, unlike their content.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Shameful Quest II (July 18, 2000)  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Yoshi: I don't break any legs...  
  
Bowser: You little *****!   
  
(Bowser goes up to Yoshi)  
  
Yoshi: I'll show you!   
  
(Yoshi licks up Bowser and spits him 5 miles away. Peach applauds, and meanwhile in the kart race...after two laps...)  
  
Yoyo Yoshi: I rule! Hyrule! (He was in 1st place, and 40 seconds ahead of Yoshi1466)  
  
Yoshi1466: Wow, he's good at shortcuts! (He was in 2nd place, and 3 seconds ahead of Toad)  
  
Toad: Yes, I'm catching up! (He was in 3rd place, and 5 seconds ahead of Luigi)  
  
Luigi: Yes, I'm catching up! (He was in 4th place, and 2 seconds ahead of Donkey Kong)  
  
Donkey Kong: Getting close! Need to beat more of them! (He was in 5th place, and 35 seconds ahead of Mario)  
  
Mario: Who's that Luigi_Link who entered the race? (He was in 6th place, and is 40 seconds ahead of LL)  
  
Luigi_Link: Am I fast or what? (He was in 7th place, and is 125 seconds behind leader Yoyo Yoshi)  
  
(Meanwhile...in the golf tournament...)  
  
(Peach's ball gets hit, rolls on the green, and goes in!)  
  
Peach: WOW! THAT's AN EAGLE! BEAT THAT!  
  
Yoshi: My turn!   
  
Yoshi: (hits the ball from tee, rolls on the green, and goes in!) WOW! A HOLE-IN-ONE!  
  
Yoshi: BEAT THAT!  
  
Wario: My turn!   
  
(Wario putts, and he putts too hard, and it goes into the deep water!)   
  
Wario: WHAT THE?!  
  
Yoshi: Want help?  
  
Wario: NO WAY! MY TURN!   
  
(Wario putts again, and putts way too hard,and he putts all the way to the tee shot place!)   
  
Wario: WHAT THE?! is now going on?!!!!!!!?  
  
(At the kart race's finish line...)  
  
Yoyo Yoshi: I get 1st place! I'm the best! (He won, and was 0.01 seconds ahead of Yoshi1466)  
  
Yoshi1466: What, he won? (He was in 2nd place, and was 0.01 seconds ahead of Toad)  
  
(At the golf tournament...)  
  
Yoshi: Please tee again! If you don't...I win the tournament!  
  
Peach: And I get second!  
  
Wario: FINE!   
  
(Wario hits the tee shot, and it goes 5 miles away! 5 miles away...Bowser gets hit by a golf ball)  
  
Bowser: Where am I?   
  
(Bowser gets hit on the head by the golf ball)  
  
Bowser: WHAT?!!? Who's ball is that?  
  
(Bowser looks on the golf ball to see Wario's face)  
  
Bowser: WARIO? I'll show him I'm the best BAD GUY!  
  
(At the golf tournament...)  
  
Yoshi: So I get 1st place...  
  
Peach: I get 2nd place...  
  
Yoshi: Wario gets 3rd place, and Bowser gets 4th place!  
  
Wario: Hey, let's meet our Karty friends and enemies!  
  
(At the kart race's finish line...)  
  
Toad: Losing by 0.01 and 0.02 seconds to a pair of Yoshis? This sucks! (He was in 3rd place, and 0.98 seconds faster than LL)  
  
Luigi_Link: Not bad recovery for a webmaster! (LL was in 4th place, and 1 second ahead of Luigi)  
  
Luigi: Speaking of a close race! (Luigi was in 5th place, and 2 seconds ahead of Donkey Kong)  
  
Donkey Kong: I won Mario fair and square! (Donkey Kong was in 6th place, and 1 minute ahead of Mario)  
  
Mario: I can't be a poor racer! I'm made to be one! (He was last)  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Please R&R (read and review) this fanfic! A comment means you've read it and that means a lot for me to know you people actually read them! Thanks! - YoyoYoshi 


	6. Mario Tennis!

Mario Millennium Series - Humor/Parody  
  
FANFICTION.NET  
  
~Prologue~  
  
Mario and friends meet over an aerial crisis and party their way through sports and racing. However, there's a bigger threat that awaits...and it's time for you to revisit it!  
  
~Note~  
  
This fanfic's chapters are written over many different parts of time. Some were written back a while back. Some were written more recently. But I'm finally sending this in. Enjoy the humor! Chapters are recently named, unlike their content.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Mario Tennis! (August 5, 2000)  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Yoyo Yoshi: Well, I'm good at racing!  
  
Yoshi1466: You sure are.  
  
Mario: Hey, let's play some tennis!  
  
Luigi: Yeah!  
  
Yoyo Yoshi: How about this: Me and Yoshi1466 vs. Mario and Luigi.  
  
Mario: OK!  
  
Yoshi1466: Then Peach and Toad vs. Yoshi and Luigi_Link.  
  
Donkey Kong: Then Me and Bowser vs. Wario and that Waluigi guy.  
  
Wario: Don't make fun of my brother!  
  
Luigi_Link: Oh, just shut up!  
  
Yoyo Yoshi: OK, now it's planned, let's go!  
  
Luigi_Link: I'll be announcer for now.  
  
Waluigi: Add me in!  
  
Luigi_Link: Umm...sure.  
  
Waluigi: And now, for the thousands in attendance, and...  
  
Luigi_Link: ...the millions watching around the world...  
  
Waluigi: ..., ladies and gentlemen...  
  
Both: Let the tennis match begin! (Huh? Tennis match?)  
  
Luigi_Link: Yoyo Yoshi is the server.  
  
Waluigi: Yoyo Yoshi serves, and the ball goes to stupid Luigi!  
  
Luigi_Link: The great Luigi hits the ball over to Yoshi1466.  
  
Waluigi: Yoshi1466 hits the ball to Mario.  
  
Luigi_Link: Mario hits the ball hard, and scores!  
  
Waluigi: Stupid Mario Bros. 15, Yoshis Love.  
  
Yoshi1466: Hey, we don't love anyone!  
  
Waluigi: Oh just shut up!  
  
Luigi_Link: Luigi serves, and scores!  
  
Waluigi: Stupid Luigi Bros. 30, Yoshis Love.  
  
Yoshi1466: I SAID STOP SAYING LOVE!  
  
Luigi_Link: Mario serves, and hits the ball to Yoyo Yoshi.  
  
Waluigi: Yoyo Yoshi hits the ball, and scores!  
  
Luigi_Link: Super Luigi Bros. 30, Yoshis 15.  
  
Waluigi: Yoshi1466 serves, and scores!  
  
Luigi_Link: Super Luigi Bros. 30, Yoshis 30.  
  
Waluigi: Yoyo Yoshi serves, and scores! Go YOSHIS! Luigi sucks!  
  
Luigi: YOU SHOULD SHUT UP!  
  
Luigi_Link: Super Luigi Bros. 30, Yoshis 40.  
  
Waluigi: Yoshi1466 serves, and hits the ball to Mario.  
  
Wario: It's Fartio!  
  
Mario: Man you guys are pathetic!  
  
Waluigi: Mario hits, and scores! NOOOO!  
  
Luigi_Link: Super Luigi Bros. 40, Yoshis 40.  
  
Waluigi: Yoshi1466 serves, and scores! GO!  
  
Luigi_Link: *ignores Waluigi* Super Luigi Bros. 40, Yoshis 50.  
  
Waluigi: Yoyo Yoshi serves, and scores! THE YOSHIS WIN!  
  
Luigi_Link: Final score: Super Luigi Bros. 40, Yoshis 60!  
  
Waluigi: It's our turn to play, right?  
  
Luigi_Link: No it's our turn. So Yoyo Yoshi can replace me as commentator.  
  
Yoyo Yoshi: Sure.  
  
Waluigi: YAY! I HATE THAT LL! I like Yoshis!  
  
Yoyo Yoshi: Oh, whatever.  
  
Waluigi: And now, for the thousands in attendance, and...  
  
Yoyo Yoshi: ...the billions of Yoshis and PoKeMoN worldwide...  
  
Waluigi: It's the great Waluigi!  
  
Yoyo Yoshi: The powerful Yoyo Yoshi/Lugia007!  
  
Waluigi: Let the tennis match begin!  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Please R&R (read and review) this fanfic! A comment means you've read it and that means a lot for me to know you people actually read them! Thanks! - YoyoYoshi 


	7. The Movie of Coolness!

Mario Millennium Series - Humor/Parody  
  
FANFICTION.NET  
  
~Prologue~  
  
Mario and friends meet over an aerial crisis and party their way through sports and racing. However, there's a bigger threat that awaits...and it's time for you to revisit it!  
  
~Note~  
  
This fanfic's chapters are written over many different parts of time. Some were written back a while back. Some were written more recently. But I'm finally sending this in. Enjoy the humor! Chapters are recently named, unlike their content.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The Movie of Coolness! (August 6, 2000)  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Narrator: Last time, Yoyo Yoshi went from the PoKeMoN League all the way to the Mushroom Kingdom to play tennis with Mario and co. There's a lot more coming up!  
  
Yoyo Yoshi: It's time for our second tennis match!  
  
Waluigi: Yeah!  
  
Yoyo Yoshi: Let's....  
  
Lugia007 (from Yoyo Yoshi's Pokeball): I'm leaving!  
  
Yoyo Yoshi: No you're not!  
  
Lugia007: Divination!  
  
Waluigi: *gets hit by blast* Ouch! *faints*  
  
Wario: You little ******!  
  
Lugia007: Divination!  
  
Wario: *faints*  
  
Yoyo Yoshi: Don't do it on me! *leaves to get a million melons*  
  
Lugia007: Me too! *leaves on the road*   
  
Mario: Well, you guys-a-still need to-a-a play! Let's go to Lugia007.  
  
Lugia007: Well, my birthday is gonna happen soon, it's August 9th! It's already August 6th!  
  
Voice: Hey, that's a Lugia! Let's catch it!  
  
Lugia007: Oh it's Team Rocket. *ignores them*  
  
Voice: I, Lawrence III, will catch Lugia!  
  
Lugia007: Oh you. *ignores him*  
  
Voice: Yeah, Bowser and co. will catch Lugia*  
  
Lugia007: Oh Bowser. *ignores him*  
  
Ganondorf: Don't forget me!  
  
Master Hand: And me!  
  
Sonic: And don't forget me!  
  
Crash: And me!  
  
Lugia007: What pathetic losers they are. *goes on his way*  
  
Voice: Hey Lugia!  
  
Lugia007: ???  
  
Hawk: It's us!  
  
David: And me!  
  
Chuckie: And me!  
  
Lugia007: Oh hi guys.  
  
Kirby0007: Don't forget me!  
  
Yoshi002: And me!  
  
Lugia007: Oh not you Kirb. *uses divination on Kirb, he faints*  
  
tharder9: Mew2000, go!  
  
Lugia0007: *uses divination on tharder9, he faints*  
  
Chris Jackson: *he had just crushed all of Asia* Haha!  
  
Lugia007: *uses divination on Chris Jackson, he faints*  
  
Chuckie: Wow, you're good!  
  
Lugia007: Yeah I sure am.  
  
David: We have lots of enemies to face!  
  
Hawk: Yeah, our enemies are Lawrence III, Kirby0007, tharder9, Team Rocket, Ganondorf, Andross, Sonic, Crash, Bowser, Master Hand, Bomb-Ombs, and much more!  
  
Lugia007: That is a problem.....  
  
Jessie: Go, Arbok! Go, Lickitung!  
  
James: Go Victreebell! Go Weezing! Go Meowth!  
  
All: Attack!  
  
Narrator: Bringing you...the Movie of Coolness!  
  
The screen shows these credits:  
  
Movie Director (of everything): Lugia007 / Yoyo Yoshi  
  
(C) 2000 Lugia007 / Yoyo Yoshi. All rights reserved.  
  
(C) 1995, 1996, 1998 Creatures, GameFreak, Nintendo.  
  
(C) 2000 Nintendo Corporation  
  
(C) 2000 Sony Corporation  
  
(C) 2000 Sega Corporation  
  
Lugia007: *uses divination on Team Rocket, they all faint*  
  
Chuckie: Amazing! But there's lots!  
  
Lawrence III: I've going to catch all the Legendary PoKeMoN!  
  
David: Oh no...  
  
Lawrence III: Go, Moltres, Articuno, Zapdos!  
  
Bowser: Go Koopas, Goombas, and more!  
  
Ganondorf: Go enemies!  
  
Team Rocket: All PoKeMoN, out!  
  
Andross: Enemies, go!  
  
Chris Jackson: Gotta stomp!  
  
Kirby0007 and tharder9: All PoKeMoN, out!  
  
Crash and Sonic: Time to bump!  
  
Master Hand: Time to attack!  
  
Wario and Waluigi:The Wario bros. to attack!  
  
Lugia007: Send out your PoKeMoN fast, people!  
  
David: Snorlax, Mewtwo, Venusaur, and others, go!  
  
Chuckie: Blastoise, Typhlosion, and more, go!  
  
Hawk: Everest, Firestorm, Venusaur, Blastoise, Mewtwo, and more, go!  
  
Lugia007: Gyarados, and all, go! *uses divination on all the Koopas, they all lose*  
  
Team Rocket: All, attack Lugia007!  
  
Chris Jackson: *stomps (it's like a world-wide earthquake)*  
  
Hawk, Chuckie and David: Ahhh!  
  
Lugia007: *uses humongous shield to save everything up to five miles around them*  
  
Lugia007: Divination! *it blasts Chris Jackson out of the galaxy*  
  
Hawk: Wow, you're great!  
  
Lugia007: *uses shield again* I must use the shield to save this place, so get out!  
  
Hawk and Chuckie and David: Sure. PoKeMoN, attack!  
  
Bowser: Koopas and Goombas, attack!  
  
Baby Bowser: Same here!  
  
All others: Attack!  
  
(At the same time, the tennis match had just begun when the earthquake shook...)  
  
Mario: And Toad scores! Peach-a-Toad 15, Yoshcams 30.  
  
Luigi: Toad serves the ball-a-and hits the ball-a-to......ahh! *the earthquake strikes*  
  
Peach: Let's go into the house!  
  
All: *go in*  
  
Toad: *turns the TV on*  
  
News Reporter: A humongous earthquake has just happened in Santa Clara, California, the epicenter. The earthquake was caused by a giant monster called Chris Jackson...according to Lugia007, who saved part of Santa Clara, and even a lot of Santa Clara County.  
  
Mario: Whew, I'm glad-a-we are playing in-a-Santa Clara!  
  
Luigi: Yeah, you're-a-right.  
  
Donkey Kong: I think Captain Kool and Bowser and all those people called the earthquake.  
  
Luigi: Come on Mario, let's-a-investigate!  
  
Mario: I-a-will!  
  
(back at the place)  
  
Lugia007: *uses pollen bomb on enemies, all of them fall asleep*  
  
Lugia007: *puts back shield on* Well, we sure need to survive this!  
  
(Note to you unworthy readers :) : By now, the movie is already past 2 hours!)  
  
Hawk: Yeah, the world will have problems! I mean, Lawrence III captured all of the legendary PoKeMoN, so now the weather is constantly changing!  
  
David: Also, that Chris Jackson nearly exploded the whole planet with that!  
  
Chuckie: We have to get the Legendary Birds out, or the Earth will be destroyed!  
  
Hawk: *throws all three legendary PoKeMoN out at the same time*  
  
Moltres: MOLTRES!  
  
Zapdos: ZAP!  
  
Articuno: CUNO!  
  
Lugia007: The shield worked! I saved the world! WOHOO!  
  
(back to Mario Bros.)  
  
News Reporter: See that? Lugia007 has now saved the entire Earth!  
  
Mario: Wow!  
  
Luigi: Hey, let's go out and play tennis again!  
  
Mario: *calls Lugia007 on the phone* Hey come here!  
  
Lugia007: Sure, I'd like to watch you guys play tennis! *flies back with his friends*  
  
Hawk: Hi, I'm Hawk! I'd be glad to be a commentator!  
  
David: Me too!  
  
Chuckie: Same here!  
  
Lugia007: Let's re-continue!  
  
Mario: The score was-a-Peach/Toad 15, Luigi_Yoshi 30.  
  
Lugia007: Oh a tennis ball is falling!  
  
Luigi: It must-a-have been-a-Luigi_Link's hit ball!  
  
Hawk: And Toad hits the ball, and scores!  
  
Lugia007: Wow!  
  
(credits roll again)  
  
Crowd: *cheers like there is no tomorrow*  
  
Anonymous Member: BUT THERE ISN'T A TOMORROW!  
  
Another Member in the Crowd: Get him!  
  
(They beat him up)  
  
Anonymous Member: Nooo...I just meant there might not be a tomorrow!  
  
Yoyo Yoshi: You people are sucking the coolness out of me!  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Please R&R (read and review) this fanfic! A comment means you've read it and that means a lot for me to know you people actually read them! Thanks! - YoyoYoshi 


	8. Tennis Chaos

Mario Millennium Series - Humor/Parody  
  
FANFICTION.NET  
  
~Prologue~  
  
Mario and friends meet over an aerial crisis and party their way through sports and racing. However, there's a bigger threat that awaits...and it's time for you to revisit it!  
  
~Note~  
  
This fanfic's chapters are written over many different parts of time. Some were written back a while back. Some were written more recently. But I'm finally sending this in. Enjoy the humor! Chapters are recently named, unlike their content.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Tennis Chaos (October 4, 2000)  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Hawk: Peach and Toad 30, Luigi_Yoshi 15.  
  
Chuckie a.k.a. Kool Yoshi: We got to go home guys!  
  
David: Aw right, see ya!  
  
All three: See ya!  
  
Lugia007: OK, let's continue, Mario!  
  
Mario: Yep!  
  
Luigi: Toad-a-serves...a service-a-ace on Luigi_Link! Am-a-zing!  
  
Toad: Luigi_Link, beat that!  
  
Luigi_Link: Sure!  
  
Lugia007: Peach and Toad 40, Luigi_Yoshi 15.  
  
Mario: Toad serves, and-a-Yoshi hits it-a-back and-a-scores!  
  
Luigi: Return-a-service for-a-Yoshi!   
  
Yoshi: Yoshi!  
  
Lugia007: Peach and Toad 40, Luigi_Yoshi 30.  
  
Mario: Toad-a-serves, fault! Toad-a-serves again-a-a service ace!  
  
Toad: YAY! We lead the set 1-0! Looks like we're going to win!  
  
Luigi_Link: Aw yeah!  
  
Luigi: Luigi-a-Link serves.  
  
Lugia007: He serves, fault! Second serve...double fault!  
  
Mario: Peach-a-Toad 15, Luigi-a-Yoshi Love.  
  
Yoshi: Just like Yoshi1466 had said, Yoshis don't love anyone!  
  
(Yoshi1466 comes in)  
  
Yoshi1466: Are you sure? I recall a...  
  
Yoshi: Never mind. Get out!  
  
Yoshi1466: Fine!  
  
(Yoshi1466 leaves)  
  
Luigi: Luigi-a-Link serves.  
  
Lugia007: He hits the ball to Peach, and she responds with...a return serve!  
  
Mario: Peach-a-Toad 30, Luigi-a-Yoshi Love.  
  
Yoshi: SHUT UP MARIO!  
  
Luigi: Again he-a-serves.  
  
Lugia007: Toad responds with a power shot return serve!  
  
Mario: Match-a-point! Peach-a-Toad 40, Luigi_Yoshi Love!  
  
Yoshi: OK, you're asking for it Mario!  
  
Lugia007: LL serves it to Peach, who hits it to Yoshi, in which Yoshi aims the tennis ball at...Mario!  
  
Mario: OUCH!  
  
Yoshi: That's what you get for calling me Love!  
  
Lugia007: You're wrong, Yoshi. Love means 0 points.  
  
Yoshi: Still, don't call me love!  
  
Lugia007: That was out-of-bounds, so Peach and Toad advances!  
  
Peach and Toad: WOHOO!  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Please R&R (read and review) this fanfic! A comment means you've read it and that means a lot for me to know you people actually read them! Thanks! - YoyoYoshi 


	9. Fight! Fight! Fight!

Mario Millennium Series - Humor/Parody  
  
FANFICTION.NET  
  
~Prologue~  
  
Mario and friends meet over an aerial crisis and party their way through sports and racing. However, there's a bigger threat that awaits...and it's time for you to revisit it!  
  
~Note~  
  
This fanfic's chapters are written over many different parts of time. Some were written back a while back. Some were written more recently. But I'm finally sending this in. Enjoy the humor! Chapters are recently named, unlike their content.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Fight! Fight! Fight! (July 7, 2001)  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Donkey Kong: It's time for me and Bowser to face Wario and Waluigi!  
  
Lugia007: I will commentate again!  
  
(A voice from behind was heard to say, "I'm back to commentate!" Lugia007 looks around to see Yoyo Yoshi.)  
  
Yoyo Yoshi: Back into the Pokeball!   
  
(Lugia007 returns to the Pokeball.)  
  
Luigi: I'll commentate!  
  
Yoyo Yoshi: Donkey Kong is ready to serve.  
  
Luigi: Donkey Kong serves to the ugly and revolting faced Waluigi.  
  
Waluigi: I'll kill you after the match, Luigi!  
  
Luigi: Oh great. *sarcastically*  
  
Yoyo Yoshi: Waluigi scores! Wa-Team 15, Donkey Kong-Bowser Love.  
  
Bowser and Donkey Kong: We're killing you next, Yoyo Yoshi!  
  
Yoyo Yoshi: Come and try.  
  
Mario: Wario, you great prune! Try to beat me!  
  
Wario: I'm getting you after the match!  
  
Luigi: Wario serves. Mario is an idiot.  
  
Mario: What?  
  
(Mario wrestles Luigi to the ground)  
  
Yoyo Yoshi: Guys...keep this G-rated...  
  
(Luigi launches a kick on Mario)  
  
Yoyo Yoshi: Bowser responds with a return serve, which scores!  
  
Luigi_Link: Go Luigi!  
  
Yoshi1466: Anyway, the score is Wa-Team 15, Donkey Kong-Bowser 15.  
  
Peach: We're going to win the tournament, right Toad?  
  
Toad: Of course!  
  
Yoyo Yoshi: Bowser serves this next time.  
  
Yoshi: Battle time!  
  
(Yoshi punches Yoshi1466.)  
  
Yoshi1466: You!  
  
(Yoshi1466 and Yoshi continues to fight.)  
  
Peach: Lose!  
  
Toad: No win!  
  
(Peach and Toad end up fighting.)  
  
Yoyo Yoshi: OK...Bowser serves and he hits a service ace!   
  
Luigi_Link: That's right! Go anti-Waluigi!  
  
Waluigi: I'm also attacking you after the match!  
  
Yoyo Yoshi: The score is Wa-Team 15, Donkey Kong-Bowser 30.  
  
Luigi_Link: This time Waluigi serves. The idiot serves a quick service ace!  
  
Waluigi: GRRR!  
  
Yoyo Yoshi: The score is Wa-Team 30, Donkey Kong-Bowser 30. Donkey Kong...  
  
Luigi_Link: ...serves! Service ace! Go Donkey Kong!  
  
Yoyo Yoshi: Now the score is Wa-Team 30, Donkey Kong-Bowser 40.  
  
Luigi_Link: Wario serves, this time. And Bowser responds with a powerful return!  
  
Yoyo Yoshi: Speaking of return, you should return to updating Nintendo Freaks!  
  
Luigi_Link: Hey!  
  
(Luigi_Link tackles Yoyo Yoshi while Waluigi hits a winning shot. After a few minutes gone by, they stopped fighting.)  
  
Yoyo Yoshi: Looks like the score is now Wa-Team Advantage!  
  
Luigi_Link: BOO!  
  
Yoyo Yoshi: Waluigi serves, and he hits a service ace! He and...  
  
Luigi_Link: ...Wario are idiots!  
  
Yoyo Yoshi: They win the match!  
  
(Mario and Luigi sign a truce so they could stop the attacks from Waluigi and Wario. Luigi_Link was attacked by Waluigi, and Yoyo Yoshi was attacked by   
  
Donkey Kong and Bowser. Ouch!)  
  
Waluigi: Get them!  
  
Luigi_Link: AHHH!  
  
(To be continued...)  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Please R&R (read and review) this fanfic! A comment means you've read it and that means a lot for me to know you people actually read them! Thanks! - YoyoYoshi 


End file.
